


You Haunt Me And I Like It

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has Vitiligo, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Roman is dramatic, Shenanigans, antiestablishmentarianism, dee and rem will show up eventually, in case you like that in a fic, logan is the smartest idiot you'll ever meet, oh also ghost!Virgil is a secret so, virgil is a ghost, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Virgil has had a lot of roommates. The only thing, is they never really knew he was there. That's what happens when you've been stuck in the same apartment as a non corporeal being for nearly one hundred years. Recently two more moved in and one of them is a little more fun to play with, being the biggest skeptic he's ever known, that is, until he's presented with indisputable proof.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162





	1. A Ghost!

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people seemed very excited for this one, so I hope y'all like it!

Logan had moved in to a new apartment in the city. Roman was there from time to time, but he was usually travelling for his performances. Unsurprisingly as a theater kid, Roman was superstitious and he insisted the apartment was haunted. He even brought Patton over a couple of times to try to hold seances. Logan, of course, did not believe in ghosts. He kept an open mind to all possibilities, but until he saw concrete proof that couldn’t be explained by something else, he wouldn’t even entertain the idea that his apartment was haunted. Sure sometimes the heating was weird and they kept having to replace the sensor, but it probably just wasn’t the best quality. Sometimes things seemed to move around while they slept, but it was more likely they moved them while they were tired and forgot. Sometimes the room would get so cold they had to pull up a blanket even in the middle of summer, but it was an old building. Roman swore he saw things in the mirror, and admittedly Logan had had to do a couple of double takes, but that was just their minds playing tricks. His apartment was _not_ haunted.

Virgil used to live in an apartment. He lived there until he died there and then he couldn’t leave. He had had so many roommates since then. Some had pets who could inexplicably see him. The cats always seemed to like him, but the dogs had a 50/50 chance of freaking out. Whenever he didn’t particularly like his roommates, he would haunt them out of the apartment. His two newest though were interesting. One was dramatic and knew he was there, and the other was intelligent and a skeptic. Once he had found that last fact out, he decided to see how long he could mess with them before Logan acknowledged his existence. He had been holding out on his last trick, but after a few months he decided to start messing with the electronics. 

Virgil walked up behind Logan and saw the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Even his body knew there was someone else in the room, but Logan was as stubborn as ever. Virgil placed his hand on the laptop which started glitching.

“What the hell?! Don’t tell me it’s broken. I don’t have time for this.”

Virgil pulled his hand back. Ok, so maybe glitching it out wasn’t the best plan, that could mess with his data, but what about typing. Logan was so dense he’d probably never realize unless it was spelled out for him.

“Hey, wait! What’s happening now? Did someone hack my computer?” He began to read the screen aloud. “‘Hello, my name is Virgil. No, I am not a hacker. I’m standing right beside you.’ What is that supposed to mean? ‘Logan, what do you think it means? I’ve been trying to get your attention for months.’ Roman. He must have gotten Dee to pull a prank. I don’t know how he got through, but it must be him.”

Virgil was getting pretty frustrated. That was it. He was doing it. He’d done it once before, though it didn’t end well.

“‘So smart, yet so dense. Go to the bathroom mirror and bring your phone.’ How rude.” But he got up and followed the instructions. He turned the bathroom light on and looked into the mirror. Dee was probably laughing his ass off somewhere. There was nothing in the mirror and he was about to go, but he got a call from an unknown number. Of course, Dee messing with him some more. He answered to give him a piece of his mind but before he could he heard static and a voice coming through.

“Hey Logan.” The voice wasn’t very clear, but it wasn’t one he knew. “I don’t really have to show myself, do I? I’m kind of a mess.”  
“Who is this?”  
“Like I said before, my name is Virgil.”  
“How did you hack into my computer?”  
“I just stuck my hand through it. That’s kind of how this whole thing works.”  
“Bull shit. Who are you?!”  
“I’m going to have to do it, huh. Alright.”  
“Wha-” Logan was cut off by movement in the mirror. A vague outline appeared that was slowly filling itself in. He saw a man with arms covered and blood and a bruised neck. Logan looked on in horror after looking around to see no one was actually there.  
“I told you I was a mess. I just figured it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself to your roommates and-”  
Thud. Logan fainted. Ghosts are real, up is down, and it was a bit too much.  
“Shit.” The call ended.

Virgil couldn’t do anything to help, being noncorporeal and all that. Roman wouldn’t be back for another few days, but maybe he could call one of Logan’s friends? But what would he say? They didn’t know his voice, and would they know to come with no instructions? Oh, that’s right! Text. People could send written messages so easily now. But who to text? Maybe make a group chat? That was probably the best bet. Ok, this could work.

[Logan: Could one of you come over for a minute. It is urgent.]

Virgil hoped that sounded enough like Logan. _Ding!_

[Patton: I don’t get off until later today, but if it’s really important I can leave early.]  
[Dee: No need, Patton. I can head over now.]  
[Patton: Ok. Let me know if you need me.]  
[Dee: Will do.]

Perfect. He knew that Dee could be there in 15 minutes so he sat with Logan and waited until he heard a knock. Wait a minute, the lock. How could he forget the lock. No one could get in! He could unlock it himself, but then there would be no one standing there when he opened the door. Oh, but Dee had a key, didn’t he?

“Logan, I’m going to need you to open the door. I don’t have my key with me.”

Of course. Just his luck. He guessed he would just have to risk it. He went to the door and put his hand through the lock. The door swung open and Dee looked confused and concerned.

“Logan? Hey, where’d you go? You just unlocked the door, right?”

Dee walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He looked around suspiciously, checking the rooms as he passed them until he came to the bathroom.

“Logan!”  
Logan groaned. “What’s happening?”  
“You tell me! You’re the one who texted all of us asking if someone could come here.”  
“I did no such thing. Oh, I get it. It was you then?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You hacked into my computer for Roman as a prank.”  
“What are you going on about? Did you hit your head?”  
“So it wasn’t you?”  
“Logan, are you ok?”  
“You know what? I think I need to sleep. I think maybe I haven’t been getting enough.”  
“Yeah, ok, but if you were passed out here, who unlocked your door?”  
“Oh, um, I think it’s just broken. I need to get it replaced.”  
“Ok. If you say so. Do you want me to stay?”  
“That won’t be necessary.”  
“Well at least let me help you get to bed.”  
“That would be appreciated.”

Dee left, though not without further convincing. Once he did though, Logan needed concrete answers.

“Ok, Virgil was it? If you’re still here, call me.”  
The phone rang and Logan answered.  
“How’s your head?”  
“Fine. You are a ghost, correct?”  
“You could call it that. I’m dead but still here if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Ok. You texted for help and unlocked the door?”  
“Yeah. I mean I couldn’t just leave you laying there. Who knows when you would have woken up and I needed to make sure you weren’t injured.”  
“In that case, thank you. Now, what I saw in the mirror…”  
“From what I can tell, I won’t lose the blood and bruises until I become at peace with my death.”  
“And… Did you do that yourself?”  
“I know it seems stupid, but I was growing up in the 30s, you know? And they weren’t exactly accepting of people like me.”  
“People like you?”  
“Yeah. I’m a gay antiestablishmentarian.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh? Good oh, or bad oh?”  
“Ah, sorry. Just an oh. I don’t have a problem with that.”  
“Cool.”  
“You don’t talk like you’re from the 1930s.”  
“I’ve had a lot of roommates since then.”  
“Of course.”  
“You’re… You’re not going to move, are you?”  
“Why would I?”  
“You’re apartment is haunted by a gay antiestablishment ghost.”  
“You’ve been here the whole time and I’ve had no qualms thus far. But would you please stop messing with the temperature reader?”  
“Oh, yeah,” he chuckled. “Sorry about that. I thought maybe you would notice me on your own.”  
“Roman did. Did you reveal yourself to him?”  
“Nope. Just you.”  
“Why me?”  
“I dunno. I guess you were just more interesting to mess with, but then I got frustrated and uh, well, you know. You were there.”  
“Indeed. Well I do believe I should get some rest.”  
“No kidding. You haven’t slept well in days.”  
“Can we talk more later?”  
“Sure. Sleep well.”  
“Thanks.”

Logan hung up. This was going to be quite the different experience. When he got up in the morning he almost thought he dreamed the whole thing, until he looked at his phone to find texts from Dee asking if he was ok. Logan sighed and got up to make coffee. Once he had gotten half way through his cup he was ready for human, or in this case non-human, interaction.

“Ok, Virgil. I am sufficiently caffeinated. You may call me at any point now.” His phone started ringing immediately.  
“Good morning, Logan. I know what you texted Dee, but your head really is alright?”  
“You’re quite the worrier aren’t you. It would take more than that to do any damage.”  
“Makes sense. You do have a thick skull.”  
“Hey!”  
“I’m just kidding.” 

Laughter was coming over the phone and Logan couldn’t help but smile. Then it abruptly stopped.

“You should do that more.”  
“Do what?”  
“Smile. It suits you. Much better than looking grumpy and stressed all the time.”  
“Oh, uh, thanks I guess.”  
“So you're really not going to leave? You're not just waiting for Roman to come back to help you move?”  
“As I said before, I am not going to move. Though we should talk about our plan for when Roman gets back.”  
“Oh. Yeah I guess that's a good idea.”  
“Are you… Are you going to reveal yourself to him as well?”  
“Awwww. Are you jealous?”  
“What?! No! Why would I be jealous? You are both of our roommates after all.”  
“Yeah. I guess I am. I'm not sure yet though. I've never shown anyone my presence and had them not freak out before. I mean, not that you didn't. You did faint after all, but you don't mind having me around, and that's new. I don't know if I'm ready to have two people know yet. Plus once I tell him, he'll tell everyone. I've seen how he is. He loves to talk and does so absentmindedly. The whole world would know before too long.”  
“I understand. You can tell him whenever you're ready, and if that's never, that's ok too. I can help if you would like me too, but I understand your point about Roman and his love of hearing himself talk.”  
Virgil laughed. “I'm only laughing because I know you say that to his face all the time and he agrees.”  
“Yeah. He's probably my best friend.”  
“Oh. Yeah.”  
“Are _you_ jealous?”  
“What? No.”  
“Really.”  
“Yes.”  
“If you say so.”

Logan smiled which kept Virgil from his retort. 

“Besides, there can be a tie for best friend.”  
“Oh just shut up and finish your coffee.”

The days went by similarly until Roman got back. 

“Greetings my Nerd! I have returned from my epic journey bearing gifts!”

Logan quickly hung up his phone. 

“It went well I gather?”  
“Very. Were you on the phone? You didn't have to hang up on my account. I know how rare it is for you to actually talk to another human being.”  
Logan rolled his eyes and smirked. “I'm a nerd, but you're a dramatic dork.”  
“Oooo. Alliteration. But it could be worse. I could be a dramatic dork and not even have it be my job.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“I'm going to be nosy now. Who were you talking to?”  
“Just a friend.”  
“A friend? But you didn't use a name, so if I were to use some of your deductive reasoning, I'd say it's someone new that I don't know.”  
“Suddenly I regret teaching you that.”  
“Soooooo… Is it a guy? A _special_ guy? Maybe a _boyf_ -”  
“Roman!” Logan threw a pillow from the couch at him. “Get your stuff out of the front hall, already.”  
“Changing the subject are we?”  
“Shut up.”

Logan knew Virgil was still standing right there. He had gotten fairly adept at feeling when Virgil was near. 

Once Roman picked up his things and walked down the hallway to his room Logan whispered, “I give you permission to continue being a mild annoyance to Roman.”  
“What was that?” Roman called from down the hall.  
“Nothing!”

He could feel Virgil laughing and he smirked. Roman came back out smiling at his phone. 

“Would you mind terribly if our dearest Patton came over tomorrow?”  
“I would not mind if you wanted to try wooing Patton tomorrow.”  
“That is _not_ what I said.”  
“But it's the truth.”  
“I'm back for 5 minutes and you're already coming for my whole life and ending my career.”  
Logan rolled his eyes. “You'd be wondering where I went and who replaced me if I didn't.”  
“True. Anyway, I hope you're prepared to hear all about my trip including every inconsequential detail.”  
“I suppose three months is a long enough break for me to be able to tolerate your long winded stories.”

They stayed up late talking before Roman decided he could continue when Patton came over. Logan took a quick shower before changing into his pajamas. He turned the light off and laid down, putting his glasses and phone on the bedside table. His phone started to vibrate.

“Sorry about hanging up so abruptly earlier.”  
“You could have just told him you met me while he was away. He didn’t know that you were talking to someone in the same room.”  
Logan suddenly felt very stupid. “Oh my goodness. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. I just panicked, ok?”  
“Wow. Logan Elizabeth Berry seen here, panicked for the first time ever.”  
“Elizabeth?”  
“I don’t know your middle name.”  
“So you went with _Elizabeth_?”  
“It’s about a good a name as any. Not like I would have guessed it right anyway.”  
“Just for that, I’m not telling you.”  
“You do realize that just means I’ll keep using Elizabeth?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Alright, alright. So Roman is finally shooting his shot, is he?”  
“Doubtful. He’s been pining for years.”  
“Years?! Wow. He’s got it bad.”  
“That he does.”  
“I’m totally going to get them together.”  
“And how do you plan on doing that?”  
“I don’t know yet. I’ll probably wing it. Just like you did earlier today.”

Logan groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. He heard laughter on the other end. He began to feel a tug on the pillow.

“C’mon, Lo. Let’s see that pretty face of yours.”  
“Ugh. You’re the worst.”  
“I know.”  
“Virgil.”  
“Hey, you said it, not me.”  
“But I was joking. You weren’t supposed to agree.”  
“Don’t say things you don’t want people to agree with.”  
“Stand in front of the bureau so I can glare at you properly.”  
Virgil laughed again. “Alright, alright. You should probably get some rest for tomorrow. It’s hard work being a third wheel, you know.”  
“Oh, hush. You’ll be there too.”  
“Yeah, but you’re the only one who knows that.”  
“Whatever. I just hope they don’t try to hold another seance.”  
“I find those pretty amusing. They freak out the second a candle goes out, which isn’t even my doing half the time.”  
“Well, on that note and now thinking of all the times I adamantly insisted you didn’t exist, I’m going to go to bed and rethink my life choices.  
Virgil chuckled. “Ok. Sleep well… Oh, and... never mind.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well I was just wondering since Roman’s back, would you be able to talk to me in the morning?”  
“Of course. You know me, I’m always up ages before most.”  
“Ok. Talk to you in the morning. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Virgil.”


	2. The Promise Of A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a tad longer, but there didn't seem to be a good stopping point any earlier. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

The next morning Roman surprised them by being up only five minutes after Logan.

“You’re up and about unusually early.”  
“Ah, yes, I suppose you wouldn’t know. During my great journey to perform for the masses, I had to wake and be ready much earlier than I previously had been, and now my body is just used to it.”  
“Oh. Alright.” Logan wouldn’t be able to have his usual chat with Virgil in the kitchen.  
“You’ve been trying for ages to get me not to sleep in past 9, and yet now that I get up reasonably early you don’t sound all to enthused.”  
“Oh, well, see… I have this friend, and he and I usually call in the morning while I drink my coffee.”  
“Well don’t let me stop you. I’ll be quiet while you talk to this mysterious ‘friend’ of yours.” He winked.

Logan blushed hard and tried his best to look indignant. The nerve, the _audacity_ to suggest such things. Logan and Virgil were just friends. One of them was the ghost that haunted the other’s apartment after all, though it could be argued that one was the human that lived in the ghost’s apartment considering one of them could leave and the other could not.

As if on cue, Logan’s phone started ringing. “Hello.”  
“Not putting me on speaker this morning? It’s not like he’d know.”  
Logan turned from Roman and whispered, “Would it be alright with you if I did?”  
“Go for it.”  
“Ok. Roman, my friend has given me permission to put him on speaker.”  
“Sup. My name’s Virgil.”  
“Well hello mysterious stranger. As I’m sure you know, my name is Roman.”  
“Yup. I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
“Awww, Specs talks about me? And here I thought he didn’t like me.”  
“He doesn’t. I’ve only heard complaints.”  
Roman made offended Princey noises.  
“He’s joking, Roman. Come on, Virgil, tell him you’re joking.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Really, it’s all been good things.”  
“Ok… but the both of you are on thin ice.”  
“What a tragedy,” Virgil and Logan spoke simultaneously before pausing and bursting out with laughter.  
“I did not get up this morning to have my best friend and a stranger come for my whole entire life.”  
“Yeah, you got up this morning so you could flirt with Patton.”  
“Logan!” Roman turned bright red.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll stop teasing when he gets here, or at least mostly.”  
Roman groaned. “Less than 24 hours and I’m already debating moving out.”  
“Oh, shut up. You love this.”  
“You’re right. I’m a horrible masochist.”  
“At least you admit it. Might want to let Patton know, though.”  
“ _LOGAN_!”  
Laughter came over the phone rivaling Logan’s own. “Alright, Lo. I think it’s about time to give the guy a break.”  
“Yeah, ‘ _Lo_ ’.”  
“Ok, fine.”  
“How did you two meet anyway?”

Logan panicked yet again. He had no clue what to say. Luckily Virgil already had a plan for this.

“We met online.” Virgil said. Technically he had first revealed himself via computer, so not that far off.  
“Really? What site?”  
The gears in Logan’s brain finally started turning again. “We took the same online astronomy course and one of the requirements was to post in a forum. He had some interesting ideas so I messaged him and we began talking frequently after that.”  
“Oh. You told me you were thinking about taking some ‘fun’ classes in your free time. That makes a lot more sense than thinking you would actually go out and socialize.”

Virgil snickered. In all the time Logan had been living there, he only ever went out to get groceries and to occasionally see people already in his friend group. He never met new people.

“I am quite content with the amount of relationships I maintain now. I choose to focus on quality over quantity. When is Patton coming over anyway?”  
“He’s closing at 6 today so he’ll be over after that.”  
“Alright. I’m going to take my call into my room then.”  
“Ok. You’ll have to see if you can call when Patton’s here. He’d love to meet your new friend.”  
“We’ll see.”

Logan went to his room and closed the door. 

“It's fun actually talking to him.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What's that face for? You don't have to worry about me replacing you with Roman, you know.”  
“As if I'd be worried about that.”  
“You're words say one thing and the rest if you says another.”  
“It's just… our thing, you know? This sounds even sillier now that I say it out loud.”   
“Don't worry about it. I know how you feel. It's different now. I revealed myself when he wasn't here which means the situation is new now that he's back. We're just going to have to navigate it together.”  
Logan smiled at the softness and warmth he felt from Virgil's voice. “I'd like that.”  
“So, on the topic, does Patton get to meet me tonight?.”  
“He can meet you if you want. It's up to you really.”  
“Thanks. I think I'd like that. He always seemed interesting.”  
“That's one word for it.”  
Virgil laughed. “Yeah. Do you have work to do today?”  
“A bit. I'll try to work quickly.”  
“Can we stay on the call while you do? I'll try not to be distracting.”  
“I don't see why not.”

It took slightly longer for Logan to finish his work than usual, but Virgil was good company and helped him catch errors he might have otherwise missed. 

“You seem to know a lot about the topic.”  
“Uh, yeah…”  
“And what does that mean?”  
“I may or may not have watched you do a lot of your work before to try to learn something because I was bored.”  
“I can’t imagine that was very interesting.”  
“Well, not extremely, but I learned a lot. I only know so much about the advancements that have been made being stuck in this apartment and all.”  
“That’s true. In the future, if there’s anything you want to know I can inform you, or we can look into it together.”   
“I’d like that.”  
“Logan? Are you still on that call with your boyfriend? I need help picking out an outfit and you know Patton best.”  
“He- He’s not-” Logan blushed and was glad Roman was on the other side of the door and couldn’t see.  
Virgil’s laughter came through the speaker. “You might as well help him. He’ll get suspicious if you never get off the phone with me, though I have prepared a very convincing back story.”  
“Ok. I’ll talk to you later.”

Virgil hung up the phone and Logan went to open the door.

“I’ll help you out but we’re going to the cafe first.”  
“Ok?”  
“Come on.”

Roman asked a lot of questions but only once they were inside the cafe did Logan answer any. The cafe was right next to the hotel which made it very convenient.

“How do you know you have a crush on Patton?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, like in general. How do you know when you have romantic feelings for someone else?”  
“Oh. Wait a minute… You totally have a crush on the phone guy! I knew it!”  
“No! Well… maybe. I don’t know.”  
“Do you always look forward to talking to him no matter the situation?”  
“Yes.”  
“Whenever you actually go out and do something do you wish he was there?”  
“Yes, though I could do without the mocking at the moment.”  
“Right, sorry. Do you find yourself wanting to go out and experience things with him? HOld his hand? Give him a hug? Maybe kiss?”  
At the last one Logan flushed bright red. “Ok, so I have a crush. What do I do about it?”  
“Ask him out!”  
“Like you’ve been doing with Patton?” Logan raised an eyebrow.  
“Hey, if I don’t get to mock you…”  
“You’re right. Let’s call that even.”

They chatted some more before heading back. When they got up to leave Logan noticed a slight problem with asking Virgil out on a date. One of them couldn’t leave the apartment. They also couldn’t eat together. Maybe they could play a game or watch a movie? But he’d have to get Roman out of the apartment. First thing was first though, asking Virgil if he wanted to go out… stay in on a date. 

“Why did you have me come to the cafe anyway? Couldn’t you have just asked at the apartment?”  
Shoot. “Oh, I just wanted one of their muffins. Let’s not talk about it anymore. We have to get you ready for Patton, and knowing you that’ll take hours.”  
“I’m not that bad! Plus I have experience doing makeup and changing quickly!”  
“Sure, when you already know what everything is supposed to look like, but when it comes to something like this, I know you better than that.”

\-------------

“Well that is Patton’s favorite color, but he also likes it when people are genuinely themselves so the red might be a better option.”  
“Is there anyway I can do both?”  
“Hmmm… Ok. This red hawaiian shirt- don’t give me that look. Patton loves when guys wear these. And see it has some of that blue in it. Pair this with those blue shorts. See how well they go together? And do you have any fun or cute socks? They don’t have to match. Patton loves cute and fun socks. While you were away he found this sock store that he would not stop talking about.”  
“So how does it look on?”  
“Good. Patton will love it. I assume you’re going to start your makeup now?”  
“Yep!”  
“I’ll leave you to it.”

As soon as he re-entered his own room, his phone rang.  
“Hello, Virgil.”  
“Hi.” he sounded a bit nervous.  
“What do you think of Roman’s outfit?”  
“From what I’ve seen and heard about Patton, he’ll love it.” his voice was without its usual confidence.  
“Are you ok? You don’t sound like yourself.”  
“Why did you take Roman to the cafe?”  
Logan could tell there was something more to this question. “I just decided I wanted a muffin.”  
“Are you sure it wasn’t that you wanted to talk without me hearing? I won’t listen in if you don’t want me to-”  
“Oh, Virge. It’s not that I don’t trust you, really. I just haven’t been out of the apartment in a while.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel guilty for leaving.” muffled sobs began to come through the call.  
“I- Virge. Please don’t cry. It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here. I’m right here for you. Even if I have to leave sometimes I’ll always come back. And actually, I did want to talk without you hearing, but only because I needed to figure something out. I… Would you like to stay in on a date with me?”  
“Huh?”  
“I realized that I have feelings for you that aren’t like the ones I have for anyone else. I asked Roman about it and he said that the next thing to do would be to ask you out.”  
“Well now I really feel like an idiot,” his voice held a lighter tone to it.  
“Not at all. You just worry a lot sometimes and that’s ok. I’ll always be here to reassure you.”  
“You don’t find it… annoying?”  
“Of course not. We all have our habits.”  
“And,” Virgil began to whisper, “You really want to go on a date with me?”  
Logan blushed. “Yes. I thought maybe we could play a game or watch a movie. We’d have to kick Roman out of course, but if things go well with Patton tonight it might take less convincing.”  
“Count me in.”  
“Oh, and… You called me Virge.”  
“Oh… Do you not like it?”  
“No! I mean, I like it! You just haven’t done that before.”  
“I guess that’s how I started referring to you in my head and it kind of slipped out.”  
“Well I’m not one to complain when a cute guy gives me a cute nickname.”  
Logan flushed bright red. “I suppose I could be considered moderately attracted by certain standards.”  
“Aw, come on. I’ve had a lot of roommates, and you are by far the prettiest.”   
Logan could hear the smirk on Virgil’s face. He smiled, glad that Virgil was feeling better. “I was wondering… Could I see you again? I won’t freak out this time I promise! Last time the cognitive dissonance was so vast that I couldn’t process it at first, but I would like to see you if it’s ok with you.”  
“Really? Even though I’m all… you know.”  
“Well I just figured, I don’t even really know what you look like. I didn’t see very much before I passed out.”  
“If you’re sure, then I guess you can take a picture. Point the camera at your bed.”

Logan did as instructed and took a picture. When he went to his gallery he saw a man in black pants and a white button up giving a shy smile and a peace sign. He was _really_ cute. His cheeks flushed as he stared.

“Uh… Lo? You ok there?”  
“Huh?” Logan snapped out of his trance. “Oh, yeah. You’re just… really attractive.”  
“Oh. Thanks,” Virgil tried to laugh it off. He wasn’t quite used to compliments about his appearance since no one had actually seen it in so long.  
“And your bruises don’t seem to be as dark anymore.”  
“Huh. You’re right.”

Logan would have put the picture as his home screen if he didn’t think Roman would see it. Explaining a picture of a guy would be one thing. Explaining a picture of a cute bloody guy in their apartment would be another.

“Do you think… Um, that is… Do you think sometime we could try a video call? Only when you’re ready, of course and if that’s never then that’s ok too.”  
“I think… I think we could work our way up to that.”  
Logan smiled. 

“Logan!” Roman knocked on his door. “Come look at my makeup! I need to know if it’s too much.”  
Logan rolled his eyes and Virgil laughed.  
“Coming.” He opened the door to look. “I believe Patton would say that is exactly the right amount of much.”  
“Are you sure? It’s not too obvious that I have a thing for him? I don’t look too desperate?”  
“Of all things, your makeup is not going to be what makes him notice or think you’re desperate.”  
Roman furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. “You are no help whatsoever. Also, rude.”  
“If you need a physics problem solved I can do that, but this is not exactly my strong suit.”  
“I know. Did you ask him yet?”  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Oooooohhhhh!!!! And what did he say?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oooooohhhhh!!!! You realize that means we all have to meet him, right?”  
“We’ll see.”  
“Logan!”  
“Pleading and whining won’t change anything.”  
“Well you have to tell me, is he at least cute?”  
“Oh…” Logan blushed. “I’d say so.”  
“Ok, well I’ll leave you to your nerd stuff. I still have two hours which should be just enough time to prepare.”  
“You are so… what was it? Extra.”  
“You know it!”

Roman walked away and Logan closed the door. He smiled and shook his head. 

“You still there, Virge?”  
“Yeah…”  
“It's what Roman said about meeting you, right? Don't worry about that for now. They'll be patient and wait as long as you need, I promise. And I'll be here for you. And if you never want them to see you, that's fine too.”  
“You're the best, Lo.”  
“Can I get a hug from my ghost boyfriend?”  
“I suppose.” Virgil pretended to complain. 

Logan put his arms out and could feel the cool outline of Virgil wrap around him. 

“Oh, and I'm going to need to mess with the thermostat one last time tonight so wear something warm.”  
Logan laughed. “Is this just so we can have that date night?”  
“Look, Roman and Patton are cool guys and I want to support them so they can finally stop pining over each other… but yeah it's mostly that.”

They talked until close to when Patton would arrive. Logan put on a sweater and went to sit out in the living room with a book and tea. 

“Ah! He’s almost here! How do I look? How’s my hair?”  
“You look fine.”  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
“You and I both know I have no problem telling you the truth.”  
“You’re right. Ok. I’ll just… relax.”

He had just sat down when there was a knock on the door and he jumped up with a wild look in his eyes.

“Roman, do me a favor and breathe before you open the door.”  
“Ok. You’re right.”  
“I always am.”  
“Now listen here-”

There was another knock.

“Are you going to get that or are you going to make him stand in the hallway all night?”  
Roman ran to get the door. “Patton!”  
“Hey, Ro. Don’t you look nice.”  
“Thanks. You too.”

Patton came into the living room wearing a soft brown suspender skirt over a light blue oversized crop top and a pastel flower crown atop his sandy curls. Roman walked in behind him, his face redder than his shirt. 

“Hiya, Logan. How are you?”  
“I am well, thank you. How are you?”  
“I'm good! Today was really fun at work. A nice lady brought her dogs in. They were so cute!”  
“Oooo. What kind were they?” Roman asked.  
“Toasted corgis! I even got some pictures! Want to see?”  
“Of course!”

They chatted for a bit until Patton’s stomach began to growl. Logan offered to make dinner, mostly because Roman had turned his flirtiness up to 11 and was pulling out all of the stops. Once he was in the kitchen he got everything out and sighed before he felt a breeze. That would be Virgil he thought as he smiled. Him being there made all the difference.

“I think we’ll eat, pull shenanigans during the movie and then we can call and you can talk to them. Does that sound good to you?” Logan asked. “Oh, right… uh… start the burner for me if it’s good.”

The burner started letting him know Virgil was good with the plan. Once he had finished cooking he brought out three plates for them.

“Roman’s been telling me you’ve got a boyfriend.”  
“Oh…” Logan blushed. “Yeah.”  
“Sooo… What’s he like?”  
“Well he’s smart, funny, cute, very sassy, a little anxious but usually confident, cute-”  
“You said that one already.” Roman smirked.  
“Be nice, Ro.”  
“Yeah, ‘ _Ro_ ’.”  
“So you really like him?” Patton asked.  
“Yeah,” Logan smiled bigger than they had seen in a while. “I do.”

Logan felt a cool pressure on his back reminding him Virgil was listening to everything he was saying and he blushed almost as brightly as Roman had.

“When do we get to meet?”  
“Oh, uh… well… He’s a bit shy, so I’m not sure,”  
“That’s ok. Whenever he’s ready we’ll be super excited to see him.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem!”  
“He has agreed to call later if you want.”  
“Really?! I’m so excited! Have you told Dee and Remus yet?”  
“We only just became official this morning so I haven’t but I’m going to invite them over sometime this week.”  
“Well that’s great. I’m really happy for you.”  
“Thanks, but enough about me, Roman has some very fun and interesting stories about his trip I’m sure he’s dying to share.”  
“I do indeed, if you’d like to hear them of course.”  
“I would! You guys always go on such wacky adventures.”

Patton listened to Roman with rapt attention as he went on moving his arms about for emphasis and every so often getting up to act something out. There was clear awe on Patton’s face, his eyes wide with interest at every word. Logan knew it would be easy to set the two up.

“What movie are we going to watch?” Patton asked.  
“I’ve heard good things about Jenny’s Wedding if you wanted.” Roman replied.  
“Sounds good!”

And it was good. A very sweet movie. Virgil lowered the temperature just enough to be chilly so Patton snuggled up to Roman on the couch and Roman put his arm around Patton pretending like he was only securing the blanket so it wouldn’t slip. Patton cried a couple times as expected and at the end Roman stood up and started to dance with Patton to the song as the credits rolled causing them both to laugh and giggle. Logan smiled behind his tea. This was going well.

“Oh! Now we get to talk to Logan’s boyfriend!”

Scratch that. Patton is totally clueless.

Logan glanced at Roman who looked disappointed but nodded. “Ok. I’ll let him know we’re ready.”

Logan pretended to send a text and waited for the phone to ring.

“Hey, Virge.”  
“You ready?”  
“I feel like I should be the one asking that.”  
“Maybe so, but right now I am. They didn’t kiss yet so we’re going to have to drop major hints since Patton doesn’t seem to know how to read a room.”  
“To be fair, neither do I.”  
“Maybe if you went out more-”  
“Oh, hush. I’m putting you on speaker.”  
“Hey guys.”  
“Oh my gosh hi!”  
“You must be Patton?”  
“Yep! That’s me!”  
“Hello again nerdy newcomer.”  
“Hello again irritating interloper.”  
Logan stifled a laugh. “Patton is very excited to hear from you.”  
“It’s so rare for Logn to make new friend, let alone a boyfriend.”  
Virgil laughed. “So I’ve heard. Oh, and Roman?”  
“Yes?” Roman was suspicious.  
“As for our last conversation, it’s best to be direct. Trust me.”  
“Not you, too!”  
Patton looked very confused and was about to ask before smiled and shook his head.

They talked a while about anything and everything and somehow got on the topic of the apartment.

“Did you know Logan’s and Roman’s apartment is haunted?” Patton asked.  
Logan tried to keep it together while Virgil responded. “No. I wasn’t aware. Tell me more.”  
“Oh, right. Logan doesn’t really believe in ghosts.”  
“I’m open to their existence!” He said a little too loudly before turning bright red when he heard Virgil’s laughter. “Ahem. Anyway…”  
“Ok.” Roman blinked in response to the outburst. “Pat and I used to hold seances a lot until we almost burned down the apartment one time.”  
“You did what?!” Logan was not aware of this.  
“Ohhh… Yeah I meant to tell you… Didn’t you ever wonder why we got a new rug?”  
“We got a… huh. We got a new rug.”  
“So did you figure anything out about the ghost?”  
Patton jumped at that. “Oh yes! He’s shy for sure.”  
“I say he gives off gay vibes.”  
“And he’s funny! He plays jokes all the time. He’s not malicious or anything. He’s very nice.”  
“Oh. Wow. How’d you figure all of that out?” Virgil wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about that.  
“Just paying attention. I bet he’d be fun to talk to.”  
“I bet…”  
“So, Patton,” Logan stepped in. “What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“I’m not sure. I have tomorrow off so I might go to the park or something.”  
“That sounds like fun.”

They talked a bit more before Virgil decided he’d had enough. He’d gone a long time without talking to anyone and was now suddenly talking to three people at once. Even alive he was an introvert so now he was a bit drained. Shortly after Patton decided it was time to head home but Roman didn’t seem to have any intention of asking Patton out. Virgil really wanted that date, so naturally, he made sure they couldn’t undo the lock. If it became a big deal then he’d open it. He didn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable or upset, so he figured he’d see if it would work out.

“I guess I can stay on your couch until the locksmith comes in the morning.”  
“Nonsense! You're my guest so you take my bed and I'll take the couch.”  
“Oh, no, I couldn't possibly!”  
They went back and forth a couple times before Logan jumped in. “Why don't you bother sleep in Roman's bed? It's certainly big enough.”  
“What?” Roman turned bright red.   
“Obviously neither of you are willing to let the other take the couch, so the only possibility left is that you both take the bed.”  
“Oh… it'll be… like a sleepover.”  
At that Patton perked up. “Oh that'll be so much fun!”  
Roman noticeably relaxed at Patton's enthusiasm. “Yeah. It will be.”  
“I'll make hot cocoa! You get started in the blanket fort!”

While they sorted that out Logan whispered, “Nice one.” And held up a hand to receive a fist bump from seemingly no one.


	3. Date²

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter, whoops. It just kind of ended in a good place. Also I will not apologize for any bad ghost jokes in this series.

Virgil called Logan as usual, though for a much shorter time. He was worn out.

“Thanks for today, Lo.”  
“What are you thanking me for?”  
“Well… Everything I guess. If you had freaked out that first day, I wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone. I’d… I’d still be alone. So… thanks.”  
“It’s not a problem, really. I’m sure you’re a bit emotionally tired from today, so I think we both could use some rest. Maybe you could take that sweet sappy energy into Roman’s room and get them to confess sooner.”  
Virgil laughed. “I know you’re joking, but that could actually work.”  
“Really?” Logan was intrigued. He was about to pull out a journal to take notes.  
“Yeah. I can tell you everything I know about being a ghost at some point if you want.”  
“I would love that.”  
“Well, I better get to work so we can have our date. Talk to you tomorrow?”  
“Of course.”  
“Night, Lo.”  
“Good night, Virge.” Logan smiled and laid down, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Virgil looked on fondly as Logan began to snore. That always happened when he laid on his back. Eventually he would roll over in his sleep and it would stop. With Logan asleep, Virgil made good on his promise to create an atmosphere. He also chilled the room for good measure.   
Roman and Patton stayed up much later telling stories and jokes, and at one point making shadow puppets on the wall. Roman’s fairy lights gave the room a soft golden glow, landing perfectly on Patton’s curls. Roman couldn’t help but be in love with the man in front of him as he made yet another pun, and Patton couldn’t help but be in love with the man in front of him as he told yet another beautiful tale. As they drifted to sleep they cuddled closer together. 

Roman woke up to Patton snuggled against him who then flipped over to look him in the eyes.

“Good morning.” Patton said softly just inches away.  
“Good morning.” Roman couldn’t help but blush. “Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“I like you. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot.”  
Patton smiled. “I like you, too... a lot, a lot.” He giggled.

Roman pulled Patton close into an embrace, who then looked up at him with his big blue eyes before planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Both of their faces bloomed with pink warmth.

“So… You want to come to the park with me?”  
“Like… a date?”  
“Yeah. But only if you want it to be.” Patton suddenly looked alarmed.  
Roman eased his worries with a grin. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

They stared at each other until Patton was the first to break and start giggling. Roman followed immediately after. They stayed in bed a while longer holding each other and smiling in that special way idiots in love do. In Logan’s room the words ‘mission success’ could be heard over the phone speaker.

Patton insisted on taking a shower so once he got in, Roman ran to Logan’s room and quietly but energetically knocked on the door.

“Good morning, Roman,” Logan wore a knowing smile.  
“We’re going on a date today! Can you believe it?” He whisper yelled hoping that Patton wouldn’t hear over the shower.  
“I can. In fact, if you told me you were going to ask him out I could have told you this would be the result. Now I can finally stop watching you two pine over each other and have some peace.”  
“I’d be offended but I’m in too good of a mood. Patton’s going to make pancakes with fun shapes.”  
“And chocolate chips?”  
“Is there any other way?”  
“Oh, and the locksmith came earlier. Our same keys will work, something on the inside just got loose.”  
“That’s good. Be prepared to hear all about our outing when I get back.”  
“I’d be concerned if I didn’t.”

Roman walked away and Logan closed his door.

“So… Wanna stay in on a date with me while they’re out on theirs?” Virgil asked.  
“I would love nothing more.”

Logan and Virgil began to plan their date, and many others because there were actually a lot of options even though they couldn’t go anywhere. Virgil had never played most of the board games Logan had, but he said he was willing to learn. Logan insisted that in return Virgil also pick out activities he liked. Since he had been around since the 30s he had seen quite a variety of films and had decided that Hitchcock’s were probably his favorite, but he also liked detective films. 

After pancakes Patton and Roman were on their way, Patton having borrowed some of Roman’s clothes before heading to his place to change and then the park. Logan immediately took out chess and began explaining the rules.

“Ok, so let me get this straight, actually that’s impossible. Let me get this gay, the short guys move forward but can only attack diagonally.”  
“Correct. They normally move one space at a time, but on the first turn they can move two.”  
“Great. The tower guys can move anyway that’s not diagonal, while the funny guys can move any way that _is_ diagonal.”  
“Yes.”  
“And the horses move in L’s, the Queen does what she wants, as she should, and the King is the most useless piece on the board but if he dies you lose.”  
“Just about.”  
“Seems legit.”  
“Would you like me to go easy on you, or would you like me to play to my full capacity.”  
“Full capacity. I ain’t no chump.”  
“How do you know more slang than I do?”  
“I’ve interacted with more than five people in my existence.”  
“You’re right but you didn’t have to say it.” Logan grumbled.  
“Alright, Hermit. Let’s play.”

Logan shot a glare with no real anger behind it and vowed to do his best to utterly destroy his boyfriend at chess. He did the first time, but by the third game Virgil was putting up a good fight and by the fifth he was winning.

“Finally! Do you know how long it’s been since I lost a game of chess?”  
“I think you know that I don’t know.”  
“Over a decade! This is the best! Wait till I tell Roman- oh.” Logan’s face twisted from joy and excitement to semi-disappointment and thought.  
“You could say we played online.”  
“You’re right!” He was right back to his previous expression. “

They played two more games with Virgil winning just barely. Logan, if nothing else, was a fast learner, and playing against someone enough revealed their tendencies for strategy. He then texted Roman to see how long he and Patton would be out. Roman said he’d be back after dinner which gave the two homebodies, well one homebody and one homebodiless, plenty of time.

“How about a movie?” Logan asked.  
“Hitchcock.”  
“I think I still have Psycho from when I had to watch it for a film class. I'm sure it would be much more enjoyable to watch it with you.”  
“This time around you'll get my stellar commentary.”  
“I can't wait.”

And it was stellar. Logan was nearly certain one wasn't supposed to laugh so much during a horror film, unless that one was Remus, but Virgil mockingly shrieking during the shower scene sent him over the edge. 

“You absolutely _have_ to meet Remus. Well, more like he has to meet you, though he only came over the one time. Usually we would go over to his and Dee's place.”  
“I know you said you wanted to meet with them sometime this week, so why not have them over? Then we could chat as well.”  
“Are you sure? I just don't want to overwhelm you.”  
“I assure you I will be only exactly whelmed.”  
Logan snorted. “In that case, let me send a text.”

\--------------

It was set so that in two days Dee and Remus would come over to hear about ‘some news'. Dee knew it wasn't so incredibly important or at least time sensitive or else Logan would have gone over to find them then and there, but he was extremely curious about how vague the texts were. While Dee didn't dare speculate, Remus had come up with several theories, his favorite of which being that Logan had met an alien and was going to run off to space with it. Dee highly doubted that, but he'd rather Remus think about that than come up with even weirder and possibly disturbing theories. 

\--------------

Since there was still a lot of time before Roman came back, Virgil suggested that he could answer some of Logan's questions about ghosts. 

“So what exactly can you interact with?”  
“Electronics are a given, I can mess with locks, open doors, move things that I only have to push or pull rather easily. It's hard to lift things though. I've only ever done that a couple times. If I concentrate I can fling things across the room.”  
“And you can't leave the apartment?”  
“Yeah. The farther I get from my old room, the less control I have and the more I feel myself fade. Coming back to the room kind of rejuvenates me. I can only go a little down the hallway in either direction. As time has gone on the distance I could go got smaller, probably because nothing is familiar anymore.”  
“That is an interesting hypothesis. Have you ever come into contact with others like you?”  
“I know there are others, but I've never seen any.”  
“Can I assume you've never heard of someone living dating a ghost?”  
“There's a first time for everything, but in the whole history of humans, I seriously doubt this is the first.”  
“I have to be honest with you, I'm a bit out of my depth here. I've never been in a real relationship before and there's not really any information that is helpful to this situation.”  
“Well _I_ have to be honest with you, I'm in the same boat. But I think you're doing great.”

Logan smiled and opened his arms for Virgil to cuddle up to him. He could feel the cool pressure that made him feel warmer than anything else ever had.


	4. More Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love creative twins and I will not apologize. Also I've realized I've written all of their dynamics off of the way my friends and I interact so if they seem like they're picking, it's all in good fun or else they'd get serious about telling them to stop.

“Never fear, the prince is here! I have returned- were you… taking a nap? You never do that. What about your sleep schedule? You better not be sick.”  
“Oh. Hello, Roman. It seems I nodded off. I am not ill as far as I know.”  
“Please tell me napping isn’t all you did today.”  
“Oh…” Logan blushed. “Virgil and I had a sort of… online date while you were out. He beat me at chess!” Logan absolutely lit up. “It was his first time playing too!”  
“You’re such a nerd.”  
“Whatever. We also watched Psycho.”  
“A Hitchcock fan, is he? He and my brother would get along swimmingly.”  
“Speaking of which I invited Remus and Dee over in two days.”  
“I will be unavailable.”  
“I haven’t even told you the time.”  
“Whatever time it is I will be unavailable.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Being unavailable.”  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“Maybe so.”  
“... You haven’t told them you and Patton are together yet have you.”  
“... Maybe so.”  
Logan chuckled. “Anyway, how was _your_ date?”  
“Oh! It was wonderful! We went to the park and played with the dogs. Then we stopped by a little cafe for lunch. While he was in the restroom I ran across the street and got some daisies. When he got back he nearly cried and began weaving them into crowns. See? And then we walked around some more and found a bench by the river. We got some strawberries from a local stand and threw some to the ducks. You were right. Ducks love fruit. We found a cute diner to eat at and shared a milkshake like in the movies. He’s so gorgeous, you know? And then we went to the hill and watched the sunset. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”  
“Can I assume you’re not talking about the sunset?”  
Roman flushed. “He’s just so amazing! It’s only been a day but it feels like it’s been forever! Everything is so natural.”  
“Maybe it’s because you’ve been ‘not’ dating since you met.”  
“We weren’t… Were we really that hopeless?”  
“Yes.”  
Roman scoffed. “Way to soften the blow and save my ego.”   
“You’re welcome.” Logan rolled his eyes.

\--------------

“Alright, nerd. Spill the tea.”  
“Remus, he _just_ opened the door.”  
“Hello. It’s good to see you two. If you would like tea I can make some, but I would prefer it if you didn’t spill it.”  
“You’re hopeless. What’s this big secret, huh? Dee and I have a bet-”  
“We do not.”  
“Well I have some theories.”  
“I will tell you, but would you like to come in from the doorway first?”  
“Yes, please,” Dee made his way to the couch with Remus on his tail. “There is a whole couch. You don’t need to sit on my lap.”  
“But I like your lap,” Remus whined.  
“I will count to three.”  
“Fine. I’ll sit over here. All alone.”  
“You’re directly next to me and holding my hand.”  
“All alone.”  
Logan chuckled. Remus’s antics never ceased to amuse him, much to Dee’s displeasure.  
“Please don’t encourage him.”  
“So, LoLo. What’s the big news?”  
Logan sat down with them and grinned, vibrating with excitement. “So I met a guy.”  
“You left the house!?”  
“Remus, please. Let him speak.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
“His name is Virgil. We’re-” he blushed bright red “dating. Now you can ask questions.”  
Remus immediately let several questions tumble out of his mouth and Logan did his best to answer.  
“Well, no. An online class. Yeah I’d say so. Sort of? Also sort of. Yes. Today. Remus!”  
“Ok, it’s my turn. He makes you happy?”  
Logan’s face softened. “Yeah.” He said dreamily.  
“Wow. Our nerd’s got it bad.”  
“If you want he can call and you can talk to him.”  
“Yes!”  
“That sounds delightful.”

Logan took out his phone and pretended to send a text before the phone started ringing.

“Hello fellow humans. It is I, another human.”  
“I told you he was dating an alien,” Remus whispered into Dee’s ear.  
Logan smothered a laugh.   
“Hello. My name is Dee and Remus is here as well. I apologize in advance.”  
“What for?”  
“I’m not sure yet. We’ll find out together.”  
“Awe, come on DeeDee. I can be presentable for LoLo’s boy toy.”  
“Remus!” Logan exclaimed turning a bright red.  
Virgil laughed over the phone. “He wishes.”  
“Virgil!”  
“I approve.”  
“Remus, darling, do try not to scare Logan’s one chance at love away.”  
“You guys!”  
“One chance?”  
“Yeah, we’re kind of surprised he got you.”  
“Not that he isn’t absolutely wonderful, he just tends to be clueless.”  
“I’m not that bad.”  
“You didn’t notice when the boy from the cafe was flirting with you for months.”  
“He was just being friendly!”  
“He asked for your number.”  
“Because I’m interesting to talk to!”  
“That’s one way to put it,” Remus snuck in causing Virgil to laugh again.  
“He also asked you to the movies.”  
“Because he knew I liked sci-fi and didn’t think I had anyone to go with!”  
“Oh, gosh Lo. I guess it’s a good thing you’re the one who asked me out. It might have been a while otherwise.”  
“Oooooo! LoLo made the first move?”  
“He did.”  
“I only did what Roman said I should.”  
“Are you serious? You went to Roman for romantic advice? Hasn’t he been pining after Patton since forever and is totally clueless that Patton feels the same?” Dee was incredulous.  
“I can’t believe he didn’t tell you to send flowers with vague notes or hire a mariachi band.”  
“It’s probably because he saw how well that would work out when he had you try it on me. I still can’t believe you said ‘Will you marry-achi me.’”  
“I panicked! I still can’t believe you said yes.”  
“ _I_ panicked.”  
“And the rest is history!”  
“Wait, so you two are married?” Virgil asked.  
Remus cackled knowingly and Dee looked scandalized.  
“Oh goodness, no! As if we would go through all that pageantry. I barely get Remus to wear _any_ clothes, do you think I could get him into a suit?”  
“He’s basically my common law wife already.”  
“Besides, we don’t need approval of our permanent relationship by society’s standards.”  
“Did I mention I’m anti-establishment?”  
Dee gripped Logan’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Logan never let him go. It will be the worst mistake of your life.”  
Logan’s eyes were wide at the sudden movement, slowly processing what had been said. “Ok, yeah.” He said high pitched and weakly.  
Virgil chuckled. 

They continued to talk until Logan got a text from Roman asking if they were gone yet.

“Who is it?”  
“Roman.”  
“What is he doing anyway?”  
“Being unavailable.”  
“RoRo’s got a secret?”  
“Uhhh...”  
“You have to tell us!”  
“I can’t. He can tell you himself.”  
“Then get him over here!”  
“It has been a while since I’ve seen Roman. It would be nice to talk in person.”  
“Alright. He won’t be able to keep it quiet for long anyway.” And by ‘he’, he meant Patton, and Remus should definitely hear it from his brother first.

\-----------

“I have returned!”  
“Do you have to be so dramatic every time you walk through the door?”  
“Yes.”  
Remus came running and tackled his brother with a hug. “RoRo!”  
“You said they were gone!”  
“I lied?”  
“Ugh. Hi, Rem. Hi, Dee.”  
“Hello, Roman. Remus, dear, I think your brother would appreciate the use of his arms.”  
“Oh, right.” He loosened up enough for Roman to unpin his arms from his sides. “So why were you being unavailable? And why do you smell like… cinnamon?”  
Roman turned red. “You have to promise not to make fun of me.”  
“But that’s my favorite activity… Well I guess since Dee’s so curious I can manage this one time.”  
“The day those two admit they care about each other everything will be so much easier.” Dee said.  
“It will also probably be a sign of the apocalypse.” Logan added.  
“That’s true.”  
“Sooo… two days ago…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Patton and I got together.”  
“Finally!” Dee exclaimed. “I thought it would _never_ happen. You two were so hopeless.”  
“So I’ve been told.”   
“Congrats, bro!”  
“Thanks.”  
“So how’d you do it?” Dee asked.  
“Well… Logan helped.”  
“Really?” Dee and Remus both turned to look at Logan who became flustered by the attention.  
“Well Logan’s known him the longest. He helped me pick out an outfit and was there for moral support. He made dinner. Then I told Patton all about my trip and we watched a movie, but when it was time for him to leave the door was broken so he had to stay overnight so we made a pillowfort and stayed up talking. The next morning I confessed and then he did and then we went on a date.”  
Dee gave a knowing glance and eyebrow raise to Logan. “The door, broke, did it?”  
“Yeah. The repairman came before we got up, though.”  
“How fortunate. Can I assume you were with him earlier?”  
“How’d you know?”  
“Cinnamon. He made hot chocolate.”  
“Yeah. He’s good at that. Then he told me all about the flowers in his shop and let me arrange a few bouquets. Then the corgi woman came back with her dogs.”  
“Were they pretty?”  
“He was _so_ pretty.” Roman stared off dreamily.  
“Not what I asked but good to know.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing. Remus, maybe you should let go of Roman now so we can all sit?”  
“I guess…”

Roman told them all about Patton as they muffled laughs. Eventually the topic switched to Virgil, who Logan knew was very much in the room, though the others had no clue he could hear them.

“He’s a hitchcock fan,” Logan stated.  
“He just keeps getting better!” Remus exclaimed.  
“Did you know he’s anti-establishment?” Dee asked.  
“That’s right up your alley. He’s also a total astronomy nerd,” Roman added.  
“Just like LoLo!”  
“He even beat Logan at chess.”  
“What?! I demand to challenge your boyfriend to a battle of wits.” Deceit was still cranky about the last 73 games of chess he lost.  
“You can _ask_ him later.”  
“Oh, boo.”  
“Did you two get to talk with him?”  
“Oh yes. He’s quite witty.”  
“Patton thought so too. Virgil made a few puns and I had to stop Patton from trying to forcibly adopt him.”  
“Well if there’s one thing Patton’s good at, it’s taking care of others,” Logan replied.  
“Yeah. Speaking of which, if he asks can you tell him I’ve been eating my vegetables?”  
Dee and Logan smothered their laughs while Remus cackled.  
“Wait until he finds out how long it’s been since you’ve seen a dentist.”  
Roman groaned. “You guys are the worst.”

Dee and Remus stayed for dinner before returning home. Dee nearly had to drag Remus off of his brother, only getting him to let go when Roman promised to visit. The twins' relationship was always strange, but this was a fairly normal occurrence for them.

“I must turn in for the night. I must get my beauty sleep.”  
“Maybe you should have started sleeping three weeks ago.”  
“You know? Maybe I’ll just stop talking to you.”  
“Oh no. Whatever shall I do? Finally have some peace and quiet? What a shame.”  
“Just for that I’m going to make mild inconveniences for you at every opportunity.”  
“Hey, no need to be so serious. It was just a joke.”  
“We’ll see who’s laughing when you have to eat yogurt with a fork.”  
“I concede this victory to you. You are too powerful for me to match.”  
“And with that, I bid you goodnight.”

Roman left the kitchen and went to his room. When Logan got to his room he got a call.

“You two are such dorks.”   
“... I don’t think I can argue with that.”  
“No you cannot.”  
Logan laughed. “So how was today?”  
“It was really fun to talk with them and then hear what they think of me…”  
“But?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t really think before, or even as it was happening, but when I’m with you and when I talk to them… It doesn’t feel like I’m different, but I am and there’s no getting around it.”  
“I’ve known them all for a long time. I promise you they won’t care that you’re different. We’re all different. Being dead might be the most normal abnormal thing in our group to be honest, but I know logically knowing things doesn’t always help. I’m not as good with the emotional part, but I can try.”  
“It’s not even really about how they’ll feel. It's about how I feel. And I feel different in a bad way and I feel stupid that I forgot that.”  
“How can I make you feel different in a good way?”  
“I… Being around you when we’re just being ourselves… It makes me forget, but… I don’t know how to change how I feel about this.”  
“Then I’ll work with you everyday until you can see yourself the way I see you.”  
“Not at all?”  
“I… until you can see yourself the way I figuratively see you.”  
Virgil’s laugh was weak, but it was the kind that held release. Logan could feel the atmosphere of the room shift. “You look tired. I’ll let you sleep.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well then, day one of project beautiful starts tomorrow and you’re not getting out of it.”  
“What if I refuse to call?”  
“Well you can’t leave so I guess I’ll just yell your praises around the apartment like Roman does when he sees a musical he likes.”  
“... I’ll call.”  
“Good choice. Goodnight, Virgil.”  
“Night, Lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter at 1 am so here's a final draft cut:  
> “Yeah. Speaking of which, if he asks can you tell him I’ve been eating my vegetables?”  
> Remus cackled.  
> “Oh you hush. Don’t forget last week when I nearly had to force feed you your carrots.”  
> “I thought you liked carrots.”  
> “Oh, he does. He was just being stubborn. He does that when he wants attention.”  
> “He’s always stubborn.”  
> “... Did I stutter?”
> 
> Pls. Give the boy a hug.


	5. Love Yourself Or I'll Do It For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. School's been a nightmare and on top of that I had to prepare for a performance and try not to get distracted bc I have ADHD and I'm currently unmedicated. Anyway, this chapter is weird and I might have infodumped a little, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Are you ready for day one?”  
“Already? You haven’t even finished your coffee.”  
“I could sing your praises uncaffeinated. Now, I want you to list three things you like about yourself, two things you think I like about you, and one thing you think my friends like about you.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“You don’t _have_ to do anything.”  
“Ugh, fine. I’ll do it. Three things I like about myself… I guess I like that I can pick things up quickly? Umm… I like that I was able to help Roman and Patton. I like that I’m getting better at talking about what I’m thinking and how I feel.”  
“Good. Two things I like about you?”  
“You said I’m smart and funny.”  
Logan smiled. “Ok, almost done. What’s something our friends like about you?”  
“Our friends?”  
“Well, sure. I said ‘my’ before, but really they’re both of our friends now, and if not quite yet then they will be soon.”  
“Really? You think they… You think they’d want to be friends with me?”  
“Of course. Can you give yourself one reason why?”  
“Both Dee and Patton think I’m witty?”  
“They do. How do you feel right now?”  
“Kind of good actually.”  
“That’s great. I want you to remember those things about yourself when you’re feeling down, ok? And I’ll be here to remind you as long as you need until it comes naturally.”  
“Thanks, Lo.”  
“Now, to other business, I was thinking I could get you a basic smartphone and we can download any apps you might want as well as a messaging one so you can talk freely to the others and not have to go through me.”  
“Really? You'd do that?”  
“Of course. It would be of no financial consequence to me and it will give you more autonomy. You deserve to be able to be your own person.”  
“Lo… you're amazing. I don't know how to thank you.”  
“There's no need. This gift isn't entirely unselfish. You're by no means a burden or an inconvenience but I think it would be easier for all parties involved if you could speak for yourself.”  
“I understand. Still, thank you.”  
“It's no problem. I can get it for you tomorrow.”

Logan felt a cool pressure on his cheek contrasting with the heat he felt soon after realizing what it was.

“Did you.. That is… Did you just kiss me?”  
“Yeah, sorry. I should have asked first, I just-”  
“It’s ok. I give you permission. You can, um… do it again?”  
Virgil was stunned then relieved. “Sure. On the cheek or…”  
“Um… for now maybe?”  
“Of course.”

Logan attempted to reach his arms around Virgil causing the latter to laugh into his cheek.

“Sorry, it just feels kind of funny when things go through me if I’m not expecting it.”  
“Is it like being ticklish?”  
“I guess-”

Logan started waving his arms about. Virgil protested weakly in between laughs before grabbing Logan’s wrists.

“Woah. I felt that. Like _really_ felt that.”  
“It takes a lot of effort to condense my energy like that so it can only last a second or two, but I can get to a relatively solid point. It’s easier to become visible than it is to condense.”  
“Oh, wow. That’s amazing. You’re amazing.”  
“Oh, uh, thanks.”

They heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

“What’s all the ruckus about? On a call with Virgil?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yo.”  
Roman laughed. “What decade did you walk out of? Does Specs have to share his notes on modern slang?”  
“Hey, fashion changes, but style is timeless.”  
“And ‘yo’ is part of your style?”  
“I knew a girl who used it at the beginning of every sentence and it kind of rubbed off on me.”  
“I assume you didn’t just get up this morning to critique our speech patterns?”  
“You would be correct. Do you remember Toni and JD? They’re writing a musical and the troupe is getting together to help them with it. I’ll be heading out in a minute.”  
“Well tell them I say hello.”  
“Will do. Oh! I get to tell them about Patton! This will be great!” Roman grabbed a bagel out of the bag and stuck it in his mouth before picking up his bag and shoving on his shoes. He made a series of noises that sounded like ‘gotta blast’, though could have been anything really, as he went out the door.

“Now that he’s gone…”  
“You want me to touch you again?”  
Logan blushed in response.  
“How about this?” Virgil gave him another peck on the cheek, focusing to condense his energy so Logan could feel it better.  
Logan let the moment sit before speaking. “We’re really awkward aren’t we?”  
“Oh, yeah. We’re the most awkward. But at least we didn’t spend years pining after each other.”  
“I guess there is that.” Logan started flailing his arms again making Virgil laugh as they went through him.  
“Ok! I submit! Uncle!”  
“You do realize you could just back up? I can’t follow you through the counter.”  
“... Oh yeah.”

They burst out laughing.

“I think, if you wanted, you could take another picture of me.”  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
“Well it's not really fair that I get to look at you all the time and you only have that one picture of me to look at.”  
“I don't need another if you aren't comfortable.”  
“I'm sure about this.”  
“Ok. Where should I point my phone?”  
“At the counter.”  
“Ok. You ready?”  
“Yup.”

Logan looked at the picture. Virgil was sitting on the counter throwing up a peace sign with that same shy smile on his face. 

“Your eyes are really pretty.”   
There was a moment of silence.   
“Virgil?”  
“I'm here. It's just… the way you look at me. It's the way Roman looks at Patton.”  
“Well that would make sense.”  
“Yeah but… I guess it just really hit me now. I'm so lucky you found my apartment.”  
“Not possibly as lucky as I am.”  
“You dork.”  
Logan smiled. “Your dork.”

They sat in warm comfortable silence as Logan looked at the picture. 

“Hey, it looks like the blood stains are fading.”  
“Huh. I guess they are. And the bruises are almost nonexistent.”  
“Pretty soon I'll get a picture I can use as a lock screen.”  
“You'd put me as your lock screen?”  
“Of course. Then I'd get to look at you all the time.”  
“Aw come on. I'm not _that_ good looking.”  
“I _will_ start singing your praises. Don't test me.”  
“I'll be nice to myself, I swear!”  
“Good. So I was planning on reading up on paleontology news today. Would you like to join me?”  
“I don't really know that much about dinosaurs. I might not be able to follow.”  
“Do you wish to learn, or would you prefer another activity?”  
“I'd love to learn.”  
“Ok. I will do my best to explain away any confusion, and if that doesn't work I can put PBS Eons on the TV.”  
“Thanks, Lo.”  
“It's not a problem.”

Virgil was able to follow for a bit with Logan's explanations but he did end up watching PBS Eons in order to get a better background. The Terror Birds were very much up his alley. They ended up staying all day on the call, though most of the time was spent in comfortable silence as they moved through different activities. Eventually Virgil ended up on conspiracy theory videos and started going on about how this that and the other thing didn't make sense or what proof he knew of things that happened over the past century. This got Logan's attention who listened intently to what Virgil was saying. 

“Huh. Aliens. Makes sense.”  
“It's also possible that humans were physically different at the time or that they found a way to lu-”  
“No way. It was definitely aliens.”  
“You just want there to be aliens.”  
“Let me have this.”  
“Well I can't guarantee that aliens helped build the pyramids, but I can talk to you about all the possibilities of alien life.”  
“Really?!”  
“Well if you want-”  
“Yes!”  
Logan chuckled. “Ok.”

He started with the Earth-like planets he knew of and eventually got on the topic of Jupiter’s moons which were far closer.

“So what I’m hearing is: Space Mermaids.”  
“Not likely.”  
“But is it possible?”  
“It would depend on the conditions and whether or not their physiology was adapted to the environment. I suppose something that appears similar could one day evolve, but it is unlikely that evolution would take the same path on Europa. At most I would think about the possibility of beings similar to bacteria or protists.”

Roman texted to say he'd be back the next day. Whenever the troupe got together things tended to go a little crazy, though that might be an understatement. They're still not sure how they got seven pounds of horse shoes, but they usually just refer to them as their seven pounds of good luck. 

In the meantime Virgil questioned Logan on everything relating to the possibility of cryptids. The last roommate was very interested in one called moth man and eventually Virgil took a liking to the idea. 

“To be honest, the existence of moth men would be unlikely. Sasquatch however, are very plausible. There are records of similar looking beasts going back to native drawings in North America. If they learned to avoid humans, which would be likely if they did exist, that could explain why they are rarely seen. It is also possible that they aren’t really eight feet tall, though if they were, they probably evolved to blend in with trees. Psychology tells us our memories can be deceiving, especially in cases of danger. It is possible that they are much shorter, but remembered larger because of the immense sense of danger. The differences between bigfoot and yeti could also be evolutionary. Speaking of evolution, it is plausible that a creature such as that could exist. The only problem with these theories in general is the lack of physical proof of their existence. We’ve never found remains, and while in the Alps that would make sense for the yeti, in North America lack of remains would be concerning. They may possibly eat or bury the dead, but there’s also no proof of their interaction with other species or their supposed environment.”  
“So where does that leave us?”  
“We cannot prove or disprove their existence. It is unlikely they exist, but still possible.”  
“But no chance on Mothman?”  
“I like to keep an open mind, especially considering recent events, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”  
“Dang.”  
“But what about Nessie?”  
“The Loch Ness monster?”  
“The one of two.”  
“Well ‘she’ is mostly described in a way reminiscent of a plesiosaur so it’s likely a long time ago someone found remains of one and jumped to conclusions. Sonar scans of the lake have never picked up anything big enough to be what is described. Most cases where a creature like this is supposedly seen it can be accounted for by a basking shark. It is possible for plesiosaurs to still exist since creatures long thought to be extinct have been found with little change, but such a large predatory animal would most likely have a visible affect easily recorded by biologists and ecologists in the area.”  
“So Nessie has about the same chances as a squatch?”  
“Probably a little less, but yes.”  
“Man, nothing fun ever exists.”  
“Sorry to disillusion you.”  
“It’s fine. If I exist, then I can still hope.”  
“I suppose that’s true. And who knows, maybe Mothman will fly into my window tonight and prove me wrong.”  
“Only if you stay up until 3 because you fell down a research hole again.”  
“You seemed to be appreciating my research holes earlier.”  
“I’d be appreciating some other-”  
“Don’t make me call you Remus.”  
“I’m only kidding.”  
“Oh, um, actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…”  
“You’re asexual?”  
“How did you-”  
“I’ve been watching you ever since you moved in, including your internet searches. And also that time you told Roman.”  
“I did do that, didn’t I.”  
“Yup. You don’t need to worry about it though. I knew that going into this, and also, I’m not sure if you noticed this, but I don’t actually have a physical body.”  
“I don’t need your sass right now mister.” Logan crossed his arms and faked a pout.  
“If I wasn’t sassy and sarcastic at every opportunity you’d be wondering what ghost came and replaced me.”  
“I mean I guess.”  
“You want me to kiss it better?”  
Logan blushed. “I suppose I could forgive you in return for a kiss.”  
“You dork.”  
“Your dork.” Logan countered.  
“Yeah whatever. Get your face over here.”  
“... Virgil-”  
“Yeah, I know. I heard it as soon as it came out of my mouth.”  
“I think you might be the one who doesn’t know you don’t have a physical body.”  
“Shut up or I’m not kissing you.”  
“Fine. I’ll be-”

Logan was interrupted by Virgil who was apparently done listening. He was sure it would look strange from the outside, kissing someone who wasn’t visibly there, but how it looked was nothing compared to how it felt. Logan had never been kissed on the mouth before, and therefore had no metric to measure it against, but it was strange compared to not being kissed which was his usual state.

“Logan, I can hear you overthinking this from outside your head.”  
“Wait, can you actually go through my brain and hear my thoughts?”  
“... No. I was joking.”  
“Oh. Right. I knew that.”  
Virgil sighed. “You dirty, filthy, liar. To think you have the nerve to kiss me with that mouth.”  
“You’re the one who kissed me.”  
“I never said I make good decisions.”

There was a moment of silence before they burst out laughing.

“Seriously, Lo. I love you.”  
Logan was sent into a momentary shock before he smiled and responded. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, which is probably none of you but I'm going to explain anyway, Logan is asexual in this fic bc I'm an Epson Projector and Logan is my screen.  
> Also have this final draft reject:  
> "kissing someone who wasn’t visibly there," but then again that's just another Tuesday in the LGBTQ+ community.


	6. Gouda Stuff

“Before I go, we have to do day 2.”  
“I was hoping you'd forget about that.”  
“No such luck. 3 things you like about yourself and 3 things other people like about you. They can be the same as or different than yesterday.”  
“Ok. I've got this. I like that I'm becoming more confident. I like that I'm making friends. I like that I'm learning new things. You like my eyes and that I'm good at chess. Roman likes that I'm fun to banter with.”  
“Good job. I'm really proud of you.”  
“Whatever. Go get me a phone.”  
“Watch it or I'll get you a track phone.”  
“Eh. Still better than no phone.”  
“I don't want to say you're the worst because I know you'll just agree with me, but seriously.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know. Hurry up and leave so you can get back.”  
“I'm going. See you later… well, I mean technically-”  
“Out!”  
“Ok, ok. I'll be back.”  
“Thanks for the warning.”

Logan finally got out the door and hung up his phone. He was on a mission and nothing could distract him. Except maybe a muffin from the cafe. And then potentially pondering whether it makes sense to get your ghost boyfriend flowers. And then perhaps getting caught up talking to the flower shop owner (Patton). And then possibly exploring a new antique shop that would undoubtedly be replaced within 6 months if not sooner. Not to mention what would happen if he walked by his favorite book shop on the way home. Of course none of these things would distract him…

“Hey, Logan! You’re back! I didn’t expect you to be gone and especially not for so long. Don’t tell me you’re giving up your title as hermit.”  
“Hello, Roman. I am very capable of going out from time to time… I wasn’t gone that long was I?”  
“Three hours since I got home.”  
“... Whoops.”  
Roman snorted. “Anyway is it cool if-”  
“Patton comes over tomorrow? I spoke with him earlier and gave him the go ahead.”  
“You’re the best!”  
“And don’t you forget it.”  
“Never mind. I take it back.”  
“Too late. I have a bit of work to do now.”  
“Ok. I’m going to stop by the store. I realized we didn’t have any peanut butter when I went to make a sandwich. You need anything?”  
“Crofters.”  
“Don’t you have a huge stash already?”  
“You can never have too much.”  
“If you were a dragon that would be your hoard.”  
“If I were a dragon would you open the jars for me?”  
“I would refuse to enable you, but if I didn’t you’d get someone else too and I prefer to watch how much you eat. The only thing worse than Patton having too much sugar is _you_ having too much sugar.”  
“That was one time.”  
“And I don’t need you to prove it a second.”  
“Fine. Can you get some strawberries?”  
“Sure thing.”

Once he was gone Logan’s phone started ringing.

“Hello, Virgil.”  
“Hey, Lo,” he lowered his voice, “You got the merchandise.”  
“Right here. You got the payment?”  
“Right here and here.” He kissed Logan’s cheeks who then giggled. “Aw, you broke character.”  
“Whatever. Take your phone.”  
“Ummm…”  
“I heard it as soon as I said it. I’ll get it out and set it up. You think I’d remember at some point.” He pulled the phone out of its box and took out a few cases. “I thought you might like to choose your case so I got some I thought you’d like.”  
“I get to choose?”  
“If you would like to.”  
“Yeah. I like this one,” he pointed to a black and white case with purple flowers.  
“Ok. The phone will need to charge a bit before anything else.”  
“Aw, man. How long?”  
“It seems to be charging rather quickly, so not long.”

Logan had the wonderful pleasure of a ghost finger being poked in his side every five minutes as he was asked if the phone was ready yet as he worked on his laptop in the living room.

“Virgil, stormcloud, light of my life and also the lamp that one time, it will be ready when it’s ready, and if you poke me one more time I will throw that phone out the window.”  
“You could feel that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oops. I guess you’re getting more perceptive. I wonder if I can tickle your feet now.”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“Hmm…”  
“Virgil, please. Don’t do this.”  
“I don’t know, Lo. I reeeaaaallllly wanna tickle you.”  
“What about our love? Everything we’ve worked for? Don’t throw it away!”  
“I think you’ve been roommates with Roman for too long. Anyway, can you feel this?”  
“Noooo! How could you do this?! I’ve been betrayed by my own lover!” Logan fell off the couch dramatically while trying to conceal his laughter before giving up entirely. “Quit it!”  
“You put Shakespeare to shame.”  
“I’m begging you! Please! I can’t breathe!” He wheezed out as he laughed.  
“Alright… Do you think it’s ready yet?”  
Logan groaned.

\-----------------

After half an hour of constant badgering, Logan got up to get the phone. 

“Yesssssss.”  
“I’m going to put my contact in so we can see if this is going to work… There we go. I’m going to bring this to my room and hang up. Try calling me from your phone.”  
“Sounds good.”

Logan brought the phone to his room and showed Virgil how to work it. He then hung up and went to the living room.

“Ok! Try it now!” The phone started ringing and Logan answered.   
“Can you hear me.”  
“Yep. Now I’m going to see if it works outside the apartment.” He walked out into the hallway and walked down the stairs.  
“Is it working?”  
“Yes! Looks like you'll be able to call whoever you want.”  
“Great. Can you give the others my number?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks, Lo.”  
“It's not a problem. On my way back. I’ll text the others your number.”  
“Thanks.”

\---------------

“This one is kind of popular.”  
“Oh! Instagram. Roman is on that all the time. How would I use it though?”  
“Well you don’t have to post, you could just have an account and follow other people. If you did want to post I could help you take pictures and edit them.”  
“You’d do that?”  
“Of course. I think you’d also like this one.”  
“Tumblr? I think I’ve heard Roman make fun of this one… I bet I’ll love it.”  
“You two are so weird.”  
“Right. And the relationship you have with him is totally normal.”  
“It is.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Oh, it looks like Remus is texting you.”  
“He said ‘Your nerd boyfriend gave me your number so now i’m going to text you conspiracy theories at one a.m. and Dee will send you petition links at much more reasonable hours.’”  
“That sounds about right.”  
“Oh, I just got a text from Roman asking if I have a Snapchat.”  
“Would you like one?”  
“It’s one thing for you to help me with Instagram, it’s another for Snapchat.”  
“You don’t have to take pictures of anything really and there is a chat function. Roman just wants an excuse to take selfies.”  
“Ok. I can try it I guess.”  
“And there’s Patton with about a million emojis.”  
“He has trouble narrowing down which ones to send so he just sends them all as long as he thinks they’re cute and somehow relevant.”  
“Now that I think about it, I’m not really surprised.”  
“It seems they are all very excited to get to know you.”  
“Well Dee still hasn’t texted.”  
“He’s at work right now so he probably won’t until later, but he will text you at some point.”  
“This is kind of weird for me if I’m being honest.”  
“How so?”  
“I went from having no one to talk to, to having five people to talk to.”  
“I suppose that would be an adjustment. If it gets too overwhelming you can let me or them know. They’ll listen if you say you need a minute and won’t be upset if you don’t respond right away anyway. You can also turn your phone off if you need.”  
“You guys are great. Especially you, Lo. I’ve only known you for a little bit but my life… death? My existence has changed so much for the better. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“I feel the same way.”  
“Wow we’re so cheesy. We’re like those couples in the movies from the 1950s minus the fact that we’re gay and I’m non-corporeal.”  
“I think those are plusses.”  
“It’s a good thing I’m not lactose intolerant.”  
“Patton is and it doesn’t stop him.”  
“Yeah, why do lactose intolerant people insist on eating dairy products?”  
“I think whatever gene produces lactase also produces self preservation and they just don’t have it.”  
“Yeah, that checks.”  
“Oh, and for future reference, do you like flowers?”  
“I like purple Irises a lot. Why?”  
“Just wondering.”  
“You don’t have to get me flowers.”  
“I know.”  
“... Ok.”  
“What’s is it?”  
“Nothing.”  
“It’s not nothing if you’re upset.”  
“I just… I’ll never be able to get you flowers, or anything, really.”  
“That’s ok. I can get myself everything I ever need or want. The only thing you can give me that I couldn’t get on my own is you, and that’s worth so much more to me.”  
“I guess…”  
“I mean it. I’m so happy that you made yourself known to me and everyday since that you’ve chosen to continue to talk to me has been a priceless gift.”  
“If I wasn’t firmly acquainted with your search history I’d think you were taking romance classes.”  
“I am perfectly capable of wooing you on my own, thank you.” Logan feigned indignancy.  
Virgil laughed. “You’re right, you’re right.”  
“I always am.”  
“You jerk,” Virgil was laughing. “Let’s see how you like this!”  
“No, not the tickling! Wait! Quit it! I surrender-”

And that of course, was the moment Roman chose to come in, having just gotten home with peanut butter in hand and thinking his roommate was being attacked.

“Logan! Are you o- … Why are you on the floor yelling?”  
“Ummm… Acting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Even the author doesn't know.
> 
> The lactose intolerant section is 100% aimed at my friend who loves cheese but cheese does not love him. I also feel like I made a lot of subtle nods this chapter so if you find them, feel free to have a game of it in the comments.


	7. Relationships Are Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I made it angsty.

“Acting? That’s what you’re going with?”  
“Well, yeah, considering that’s what I was doing.”  
“Right… If you don’t want to tell me, fine, but you don’t need to lie to my face.”  
“Wait. I… I’m sorry I lied, but I kind of can’t tell you?”  
“Is it something to do with Virgil?”  
“Whaaa? No way. Virgil? What would anything have to do with him?”  
“Logan…”  
“Right, sorry. How did you know?”  
“With as much as you tell us about him, there’s a lot that you don’t. I’m observant, remember?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m just concerned with everything you can’t tell us about him. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want anything to change that. I especially don’t want something bad to happen that I could have prevented if I had all the facts. I’m not saying I don’t trust him, and I don’t want you to feel the need to get defensive. This comes from a place of love, but he’s a little sus if I’m being honest.”  
“I understand your concern and I thank you for caring about me, but Virgil is not someone you need to protect me from.”  
“But you apparently think he needs protection from us.”  
“I don’t think that! I’d trust you all with my life! It’s just not for me to tell.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just don’t like that you feel like you have to lie to me. I get that there are reasons, but even if I understand them, it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
“I won’t ask you to.”  
“Ok. Well I’m going to make stirfry.”  
“I”ll be out in a bit.”  
“Right.”

Roman left the room awkwardly and Logan got up so he could face plant into his bed.

“I’m sorry.”  
“Virgil, you don't need to be sorry. I knew there would be complications. I handled them poorly this time, but everything will be alright. Roman and I are still friends. I still love both of you. You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“But if I just let Roman know I was here-”  
“I don’t want to deter you if that is something you want, but I also don’t want you jumping into something you are uncomfortable with for my sake.”  
“I know. You’re sweet like that, but I don’t want our relationship to cause you problems.”  
“... You know, I think we’ve got a clear picture of what each of us doesn’t want, but what about what we do want?”  
“I want you to be happy.”  
“And I want the same for you.”  
“You make me happy.”  
“And you, I. What’s that saying Roman likes? All else be damned?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No, that’s why I was asking. I thought you might remember.”  
“No that’s not- That is the saying, but what I meant was, are you sure that’s how you want to live?”  
“Why not?”  
“Maybe Roman was right. I’m clearly a bad influence on you-”  
“Excuse you?! I decide who is or isn’t a bad influence on me and regardless, I get to decide who I spend my time with and what relationships I put energy towards. No one else. So if I say I want to put energy into us, then I’m going to do it no matter what anyone else says. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed how much happier I’ve been.”  
“But what if I don’t want to put energy into us?”  
Logan paled and became silent, putting a forcefully neutral face on. “If that is truly what you want, then I cannot stop you and will not try, though I would hope that the reasons are based off of facts rather than anxieties that someone else put in your head, otherwise you’d be doing a disservice to both of us.”  
“... I see… You should probably go eat.”

Virgil ended the call.

“Wait,” Logan whispered. “Please. I love you.”

The air around him shifted with uncertainty which he knew wasn’t his own before it stilled. For the first time in a long time, his room felt normal, or rather how an unoccupied space _should_ feel. It unsettled him greatly.

\-------------------------

“Ok, what is it? Did I overstep before? I care about you and I just want to make sure you’re happy and safe. I know-”  
“Can we go to the park? I think I need some fresh air.”  
“Of course. Let me just pack up the leftovers to put in the fridge.” 

Roman knew something was wrong. Part of him hoped it was his fault so he could fix it. The other part of him hoped it wasn’t so he wouldn’t have to feel guilty. He quickly put the rest of the stirfry in the fridge. The walk to the park was silent until they found a secluded bench to sit on by the river. He didn’t dare make a sound until Logan spoke, which took about twenty minutes before he worked up the nerve.

“I think he might break up with me.”  
“What?! How come?!”  
“I was upset earlier and he noticed and asked and I told him what we talked about and he completely blames himself for my poor reaction and feels that he’s splitting us apart. So he might break up with me in order to make sure we stay friends, which I told him is ridiculous because we are friends, and we both know this isn’t nearly the worst fight or whatever you want to call it we’ve had. I hate that he’s trying to make decisions for me but I also know he needs my patience because he suffers from anxiety and depression and sometimes his brain just kicks into overdrive and he can’t stop it, but he wouldn’t let me help talk him down this time and everything I said only made him more upset and I don’t know what to do because obviously it’s not my job to be his therapist, but he’s not in a position where he could go to one and he’s not great at reading situations because he’s been alone for so long without anyone to talk to and I don’t know what to do and I resent that.” Logan rambled on as tears began to fall without him noticing. He barely seemed to take breaths between thoughts.  
“Ok, deep breaths with me. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. There you go. You’re doing great. It’s been a while since you’ve had a panic attack, huh?”  
“I would have preferred to keep it that way.”  
“Look, there’s a lot to unpack with what you just said, and I won’t pretend to understand all of it, but I think I understand the situation better now. Everyone in our little group has suffered from mental illness one way or another, myself included, so I’m no stranger to what it can entail. I think right now, you need to calm down and remember what you can and can’t control. And if you can’t control it?”  
“Let it slip away. There’s no use worrying about it.”  
“Good. Do you want to meditate with me?”  
“I think that would be beneficial.”  
“Ok.”

The sun had set before they finally opened their eyes satisfied with their meditation. They had all had individual therapy and occasionally group therapy with each other, so it was no uncommon occurrence for them to help each other.

“So I know this is your first relationship, which makes it even harder. You haven’t figured out a lot of the things that come with being in one yet. If you need time to back away from it and collect yourself, Virgil should be understanding, and if he isn’t, I’m sure one or more of us would be available to teach him.”  
“You’re the worst… but also kind of the best.”  
Roman chuckled. “Yeah that pretty much sums it up.”  
“I think I’m going to set up an appointment with Lisa.”  
“Ok. Let me know if you need anything at all on that front. And no, I’m not getting you Crofter’s.”  
“But it’s my comfort food!”  
“You have seven jars!”  
“I need a lot of comfort!”  
“... Do you need a hug?”  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt-”  
Roman scooped him up in a tight hug. “Better?”  
“Not worse.”  
“I’ll take it. Want to have a movie night in my room? It’ll be like when we used to have sleepovers as kids.”  
“Sure. What movie?”  
“Lilo & Stitch.”  
“Ok.”  
“What, not even going to complain about my movie choice?”  
“I’m just glad we’re not watching Sleeping Beauty again.”  
“Why watch it when I can just sing you the whole soundtrack.”  
“Roman, there’s no denying you are a good singer, but I am begging you to please not do that.”  
“Fine. I won’t tonight. Tomorrow however…”  
“Ugh. Whatever, let’s just get back before I change my mind.”  
“That’s the spirit!”

It was not, in fact, the spirit, but Roman wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, a saying which had always confused him until Logan explained to him it was about checking a horse’s teeth for it’s age which confused him more. At any rate, he was excited to just hang out with his best friend since they hadn’t really in a while. He dragged Logan by the hand all the way back to the apartment and to his room where he told Logan to sit on the bed and wait while he sorted out the movie. He also started the popcorn and brought Logan a jar of Crofter’s to dip his in. 

While the roommates had their heart to heart and movie night, Virgil was having a crisis. Janus had by far seemed the most logical next to Logan, so he decided to ask for advice. Or at least that’s what he would try to tell you if you asked. What really happened was Janus got out of work and sent a text to which Virgil responded: I think I fucked up.


End file.
